Traitorous Heart
by ShadeAngel
Summary: Umm... Quat's an elf captured by Trowa's kingdom and a romance ensues dipite the blondes seeming hate for the prince. (that was lame) Shounen ai and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Traitorous Heart

Diclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't sue. You wouldn't get nothin' outta this otaku but a couple pennies and some well-loved novels. 'Sides I'll have 'em back fairly unharmed.

Warning: Shounen ai, AU, OOC Quatre, might have lime in latter chapters.

~~~

"Hey Tro! Get your ass out here! Got somethin' to show you!"

Trowa sighed and set the book he had been attempting to read aside. He had learned early on in life that it was not so easy to get out of anything Duo wanted to do. The braided boy usually annoyed you into doing it anyway and Trowa was not in the mood for his friends incessant babbling. The sooner he got this over with the sooner he could return to the novel. 

Duo was standing outside his door, violet eyes wide with excitement, strands of dark hair falling out of his usually neat braid. No doubt he had just come in from a ride through the countryside with Heero. He had to wonder what was so important that the boy had hurried to his room without straitening himself up. Usually Duo was very self-conscious of the way he looked and everything had to be perfect while around people.

"What is it that's so important, Duo?" Trowa asked quietly, without a hint of the annoyance he was feeling.

"Me an' Heero came in from our ride and it's all over the palace that an elf's been captured," The brunette informed him as he grabbed hold of the taller boys wrist and began tugging him down the corridor. "He's being kept in a cage and since you're the prince and all I figure you could take me to see him. Maybe get the poor this released. Nothing should hafta be kept a captive against it's own will."

The young prince made no comment, though his interest as well had been peaked. It wasn't every day that an elf was brought into the palace and he was interested in seeing the mystical creature. He had read about them in many of the books he read and the stories had always enthralled him. These had always been his favorites so he had accumulated quite a large collection of the tales. Trowa couldn't help but feel and urge to protect the creature. He didn't believe that it should be kept in a cramped cage either.

As they neared the courtroom Trowa notice the buzzing of voices from the crowd inside. There was no doubt that anyone who had heard of this news was inside that room and the two would have a difficult time pushing through all the people within. This would not be an easy accomplishment.

Duo was ranting and cursing as he was jostled and bumped into, just barely saving himself from the depths of one ladies great gown. Trowa smiled slightly at the sight while he himself dodged easily through the crowd. Sometimes being tall and thin was a blessing. Duo just cursed louder, gaining many dirty looks from the courtiers within hearing range. The young man wasn't exactly the most popular noble, but he was the prince's best friend so was to be 'tolerated'. It was amazing the sort of things people would put up just to gain royal favor.

As he reached the edge of the crowd he saw Wufei, the court magician trying to keep people from the metal cage. The oriental teen was waving his staff around angrily, trying desperately to stop one impetuous young noble from attacking the captive. Trowa recognized this young man. Owen Thrisgal. A young heir, newly come to court. He was rude and snobbish, believing himself better than all others despite his rather low status. The young man had started trouble on one of the kings hunts not a week before over some trivial thing that Trowa for the life of him couldn't remember. No doubt Owen thought to impress wealthy daughters with another one of his 'feats of bravery'. 

As he watched the teen become more violent Trowa felt his temper slip. "Enough!" He shouted from his standing spot. "Everyone out of Wufei's way! That includes you Owen." 

The crowd backed away immediately and Owen turned to glare at him impertinently before stalking away. Wufei thanked with a nod and turned to the elf. 

Trowa got his first glance of the creature and nearly choked out a gasp. But this boy was beautiful. He was small from what the young prince could see, with feathery blonde hair that seemed to literally float about his face. His saphire eyes stared into Trowa's emerald almost daringly. Trowa could see a very stubborn person in those depthless eyes. Two pointed ears peaked from his crown of pale golden hair. This and the boys silken garments were the only this which discerned him from and other human.

Trowa returned the look with an intensity of his own. "Release him," he told Wufei without looked away.

The magician moved to comply but stopped as Owen and a few of his followers stepped forward. 

"Are you insane!" the youth demanded angrily. "That _thing_ could kill us without mercy and you're-"

"You do not know your place," Trowa interrupted when he saw the small blonde flinch at the accusation. "You will bide what I command."

Owen stared at him defiantly for a few. There were a few titters though the crowd as he stood stalk still "Yes, _highness_," he all but growled and jerked away. The conversation grew louder. No one dared to speak to royalty with such insolence. Something so foolish could get you killed depending on the royal's temperament. Lucky this was calm and collected Trowa and not his father Triton. Owen would surely be on the chopping block by now if he had have treated the king in such away.

Trowa merely sighed and than ordered everyone to leave. He's had quite enough of all of this for one day. The courtiers could go gawk at something else from now on. He would see to it that this captured beauty would not see those faces while still in the palace. 

Duo was following the crowd and Trowa grabbed the boy's arm to stop him from leaving. He's be damned if his best friend would be sent away with all of those brainless leeches. Never mind that he had just uttered a command and all of his subjects were supposed to follow it no matter what.

Next, slight figure stepped forth from the shadows and joined the two in the center of the room. Heero, an envoy sent to Silernia from a far off country, had been living in the palace for about two years. He had always been anti-social and preferred to keep hidden during anything to do with the courtiers. Duo had found the exotic youth sitting alone in the gardens one afternoon and Heero had been part of their group ever since. After a few months, though, Heero and Duo had passed that line of friendship and were now lovers. This was made evident as Heero hand latched possessively around the brunettes long braid. Duo merely looked smug about this small gesture.

After nodding at the two, Trowa turned to Wufei. "Release him. He has done no one harm and does not deserve to be held like this."

Wufei bowed slightly and turned to unlock the magicked door before opening it and stepping away. The blonde elf looked at them warily before crawling outside and clibing to his feet. Trowa had been right about his size. He was about five foot five, small for someone who appeared about sixteen years old. He was slime and lithe, head held high and confident; a pose that didn't quite fit with someone who had just been held captive.

And as Trowa looked into that beautiful face, he wished that he could make that suspicious look go away, but that was as much as impossible. Who would trust the son of the man who had captured for no reason other than to amuse others. Knowing it was impossible didn't make the urg go away. Deep down, Trowa realized he'd just lost his heart to this boy. For better or for worse Prince Trowa Barton of Silernia had fallen in love with a male elf. 

Quatre eyed the group defiantly, ready for whatever torture this young prince had in store for him. This wasn't his first dealing with humans after all. They were a cruel, ruthless lot, who thought nothing of destroying anything different, anything that may change their meaningless lived. He had np doubt that these four young humans would be no different.

He turned to study his captives carefully. The prince was handsome in a tall, acrobatic way. Ginger-tinted bangs fell across smooth, tanned skin, nearly hiding two emerald eyes. He had a long face, with narrow lip that were almost too thin. His nose fit his face well, pointed slightly at the end. Dark blue, almost black material covered his body, styled conservatively compared to the peacocks which had just been sent away. The only thing that set him apart from the others was the small circlet, which was barely discernable beneath that strangely styled bang. The intelligence in the young mans eyes sent the beginnings of fear through Quatre. An intelligent human would be hard to fool and he had to leave this place. He may have been able to out wit all of his prior captives but that didn't mean he would be so lucky this time.

The magician stood next to him, returning Quatre's gaze with a suspicious gaze of his own. This youth was shorter than the prince by at least four inches. He was a foreigner, no doubt from one of the mountainous regions where mages seemed to pop out of the snow like daisies. His longish raven hair was tied back in a severe pony tale, showing off his golden skin, slanted onyx eyes and rather beaky nose. The traditional white robes of a mage draped over his shoulders and down to the floor, a carved gold disc hanging about his neck showing the teen's specialty. He was a fire mage. Quatre saw only a great scholarly knowledge in this one. He was wary only because of what he had learned from books. No, this one would not be so much trouble.

The other two did not wear anything that would give away their status. The one standing nearest the prince was fairly short, only a few inches taller than Quatre himself. His honey brown hair was tied in a loose braid that nearly reached his knees. His jagged bangs were longish, cut just high enough so the boy could see. Laughing amethyst eyes looked back at Quatre, offering friendship. His heart-shaped face came to a definite point, reminding Quatre of his own people. He wore black silk garment over his slim frame, making his skin seem pale against the dark material. Add up the boys height, lithe build, wide, expressive eyes and elvin-like face he could almost be fooled into thinking this teen was an elf. If he just had the ears he'd look just like a female elf who had lived with Quatre's clan for generations. Dalona was one of the older elves amongst the group. She was about 260 years old. 

As he turned to the darker male standing close to the brunette he could help but quirk his brows in amusement. The boy was glaring at him with a look that definitely stated 'stay away, he's mine.' So this area was not opposed to a same sex coupling. How very interesting...

The dark haired teen needn't have worried. Quatre would not lower himself into pursuing a human, even one so like his own. The boy kept glaring at him from beneath wild brown hair with those intense midnight-blue eyes. He was fairly tall, a little less than six feet and slightly bulkier than his companions as if he's been trained for battle. A loose forest green tunic and black breeches covered the boys muscular frame, both made of cotton. Either this young man was not well to do or he was not one to flaunt his wealth. Or perhaps he was even the help. Quatre some how thought the last to be unlikely. This young man did not have the bearing of a servant. His eyes were slanted, like this mage's. He was perhaps, only part Silernian. One of his ancestors had to be a foreigner.

They made a rather mismatched group, though well suited to each other. No doubt the braided teen kept his lover and his prince actually social and the mage kept the boy in line in return. Very well formed, though there seemed to be something missing. Quatre, with all of his heightened senses, couldn't quite put his finger on it.

After a brief pause the prince stepped forward and bowed. "Welcome to Ternya, High Court of Silernia." 

TBC.....

Shade: Ummmm.... I dunno...I was bitten by the inspiration bug, so shoot me. I kinda like the description and just the way Quatre was characterized as opposed to the way he usually is in my fics. Also I don't know a whole lot of elfin lore, so a lot of it's made up.


	2. Chapter 2

Traitorous Heart 

Part 2 

Diclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't sue. You wouldn't get nothin' outta this otaku but a couple pennies and some well-loved 

novels. 'Sides I'll have 'em back fairly unharmed. 

Warning: Shounen ai, AU, OOC Quatre, might have lime in latter chapters. 

~~~~~ 

Quatre regarded him disdainfully. "I know perfectly well where I am Prince Trowa. Now, do what you will with me. I do not like to be held against my wishes for long. Perhaps I will be released from this place in record time." 

An almost naive confusion passed over Trowa's face. "You've been captured before? I am very sorry for the way my father's men treated you, and the courtiers as well. I am not yet sure why you were captured, but I will speak to my father and see that you are released." 

"Sure, sure," Quatre snorted derisively and crossed his arms. "I've heard that one before, your highness. Don't mind if I don't believe you." 

The young prince pursed his lips in frustration, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I speak the truth." His eyes glinted dangerously and Quatre's original analysis of the boy changed slightly. Trowa may actually be someone to contend with, maybe not so innocent as he had originally assumed. 

Instead of starting a confrontation he really didn't feel up to, the blonde elf merely nodded. The silence drew out, all but the prince and the braided boys lover shifting awkward. Trowa kept his vivid green eyes locked to his own aqua ones, the look in the other boys' eyes unreadable. Quatre felt his stomach flip-flop and had to wonder at it. Trowa was making him increasingly uncomfortable and if that gaze didn't soon leave him he'd end up doing something he'd regret. 

"So," he said lightly, voice strained only to his sensitive ears, sounding very much calm to everyone else. "Who are your friends highness?" 

The prince started, as if surprised by the question. "Wufei Chang is our magician, Heero Yuy is an envoy from another kingdom and Duo Maxwell is a courtier; one of the few I actually like." He pointed at each in tern, the boys each giving him a slight as their name was mentioned. 

"Can't say it's a pleasure meeting you, but...." he shrugged letting the sentence trail off. "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. You all seem like a fine lot. Do you think I can go now?" 

The prince looked hesitant before answering, "Sorry, but it's not up to me. My father is still King and this decision is up to him, but I _can_ make you're stay here as comfortable as possible." 

Quatre snorted. Trowa termed it as if he had been politely invited and now was not able to find a suitable way home, when in reality he had been bashed over the head during a nap and dragged, chained to the palace. He could still feel the lump on his head throbbing the manacles had left bruised around his wrists. Almost unconsciously he allowed his hand to feel delicately at the sensitive skin. 

Apparently Trowa was more observant than even he had guessed. The tall boy's eyes widened and he stalked over to study the injury. "My fathers men did this. Come with me." 

He grabbed a hold of the blonde's hand and all but dragged the boy out through a back servants door, other three following behind like loyal dogs. Quatre was contemplating wrenching his hand away when they stopped suddenly, entering a door to his left. The room was shadowed, the smell of herbs permeating the small space. Plants and roots hung from the walls, drying on their hooks as incense was burned around them. A few beds and a large worktable cluttered the room. A woman stood in the center of all this, grinding a flower into fine dust at the table. She looked over at them with kindly blue eyes. 

"What have you gotten yourself into now, young prince?" Her voice was mischievous, giving the impression that the prince and his entourage was not an uncommon sight for her. 

Trowa smiled. "It's not me this time, Sally." He tugged Quatre to stand in front of him. "Quatre had a little trouble with fathers guard and could use some attention." 

"An elf," the woman's eyes widened just slightly. "I suppose I can do something for him. Come here lad, so I can get a better look at you." 

Quatre stepped forward, face a cold mask of calm as he showed the healer his arms. The woman "hrm"ed softly, eyes his wrists critically. Then she turned and grabbed a jar of ointment on from the jar and dabbed it carefully on his wrist. 

"The certainly weren't gentle with you, young one," she said disapprovingly as she recapped the jar and replaced it on the shelf. She eyed him, this time taking in his over-all appearance. With a sigh she left again, this time coming back with a wet cloth in her hand. "Put this to the lump on your head. It's not bleeding, but you're still bound to have a headache." 

Quatre was slightly surprised that she had noticed the other injury, especially with his flaxen hair covering it. But then, he'd gotten used to a healers uncanny instincts, as his oldest sister had been a healer herself. Iria was one of the best friends he had and he didn't even want to think about what she must be going through. Yes, this had happened before, but that didn't mean that Iria was too happy about it. She'd probably be in a rage by now, cursing the entire human race for his disappearance. A usually calm young woman, Iria was always different where he was concerned. Of his whopping 29 sisters she was about the only one he could really say he care for. The others were all to concerned with their status in the Elfish court. 

"Thank you healer," he murmured as he lifted the cloth to his head with a slight wince. 

Sally smiled down at him, expression radiating motherly affection. "Think nothing of it. These ruffians visit me so often with some ailment or other that I've started leaving my kit out. They were just here yesterday in fact." 

Quatre turned to face the group curiously. Duo was whistling innocently as Wufei glared at him. This made him even more curious. Of course he didn't voice this, turning his gaze to the prince instead. Trowa seemed to be a little more loose-tongued than the others. Come to think of it he'd hardly heard the others speak. 

Trowa was grinning from ear to ear. "Duo decided that Wufei's room needed a little 'fixing'. What Duo considers fixing, is stringing up odd contraptions throughout the room. One happened to be a bucket of water over the door. Wufei slipped and nearly sprained his wrist." 

Quatre almost giggled. He was seriously having trouble not feeling any kind of affection for these teenagers. They really seemed to be a nice group, but all of his past experience with the human race was screaming at him to run away. His instincts on the subject were saying a completely different thing. None of them had done anything to harm him and usually after being captured he'd have been at least beat up a little by the first hour. All he had was sore wrists and a bump on his head, fairly minor compared to others he'd received on other occasions. 

His mind was starting to run a muck, changing some things he'd always viewed as absolute. Now he wasn't so sure. Maybe every human wasn't out to harm his kind. Maybe he could come to like one of the other race. Perhaps if he was careful and watched these young men for any signs of malice he could one day come to trust them. 

TBC…… 

Shade: I revised a bit. Okay, I added a sentence. Thanks to Candy for pointing it out that Quatre never actually introduced himself. It'd been a month since I'd even opened the file let alone read it, so I didn't actually noticed it. I really need to start paying attention to these things. 


	3. Chapter 3

Traitorous Heart

Part 3

Diclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't sue. You wouldn't get nothin' outta this otaku but a couple pennies and some well-loved novels. 'Sides I'll have 'em back fairly unharmed.

Warning: Shounen ai, AU, OOC Quatre, might have lime in latter chapters.

~~~

Trowa paced back and forth across his room, trying to get some of the frustration out of his system. His father had refused to have Quatre released. Apparently having an elf around was too much of a novelty. Right after the meeting Triton had had Quatre locked into a room near the servant's quarters. The poor boy wasn't even allowed out and when Trowa had gone to at least take him for a walk, he'd been all but dragged to his room. 

The young prince had thought more of his father, but this was fast causing him to open his eyes to the things around him. Things weren't always just and innocents were often hurt because of it, but he'd never thought his father privy to any of these things. King Triton had always seemed like a good, righteous ruler. Now it seemed like he was only going along with whatever the rest of court wanted, like Quatre wasn't didn't have feelings or couldn't make decisions for himself. Just because he wasn't human he was being held captive in order to amuse some stuck up courtiers.

There was a scuffle noise from the other side of the room and Trowa turned to see the servant's door open and Duo stumble into the room followed by Wufei and Heero. 

"Hey Tro." Duo flopped out onto the prince's huge bed four-poster bed. "I take it from the look on your face things didn't go all too well."

Trowa crossed his arms and leaned up against the wine coloured wall with a sigh. "That would be an understatement. They have him locked up, Duo, like some thief. He may not be in the dungeons but he's still being kept against his will. I told him I'd get him out and I always keep my word."

"Well, why don't we break him out? I mean, with you, Wufei, Heero and I it should be an easy task."

Heero snorted and sat down next to his lover. "It isn't so simple. We have guards and witnesses to contend with. None of us could afford to get caught trying to help Quatre escape. Wufei and I have our jobs to think about and the only reason you're allowed to stay here at all is because of Trowa. If King Triton discovers he was part of this then all of us will be sent away. Separately."

All of the blood just about drained from Duo's face as Heero uttered the last word. Heero was the only one Duo would ever love and they all knew it. If they were to get caught and separated both would most likely either go as far as to kill someone to be reunited or slowly waste away. No, it was better not to do anything that could lead to this outcome.

"Another idea, then," Wufei spoke up softly. "Why don't we contact someone of Quatre's clan and have them some and rescue him. Elves are very magical creatures, not doubt quite capable of breaking one of their own out of a locked room. If it wasn't for the magic barrier I was forced to put on the damn place, I'm sure he'd have gotten out by now."

There was a pause as everyone took time to think this over. "One this, though," Trowa said. "If we let a bunch of elves in, aren't they going to be a little mad about Quatre being captured in the first place? If they have as much power as you say couldn't they destroy the palace and everyone in it out of revenge."

"Elves are very passive by nature," Wufei explained. "They only fight in self-defense and most are very forgiving. Quatre seems to be the exception to that."

"If you'd been bashed over the head and thrown into a cage wouldn't you be a little angry?" Duo asked sarcastically.

Wufei just glared at the boy. "I believe you've done that to me before."

Violet eyes lit up and Duo started to giggle. "Man! I almost forgot about that! The look on your face when you woke up was just hilarious. It was _so_ worth all the bruises you gave me afterwards!"

The mage's eyes darkened more and he turned to look at Trowa. "If I can get to see him I can contact his clan. Without his help it would be impossible. I'm not a rogue made, Trowa, most of my magic deals with fire or at least heat. Contacting a person in an unfamiliar place is next to impossible."

Trowa nodded at the other teen. "I can't promise anything, but I can try. They'll either let us in or bring him out eventually."

The severance door opened again, the sound of rustling fabric drowning out the thoughtful silence as Catherine toppled through the door in a pile of silken skirts. She climbed to her feet and dusted carelessly at her dress.

She turned to grin at him as she took a seat next to Heero and Duo on the bed, completely ignoring the look Heero was giving her for sitting between he and his lover. "You've really gotten into this time, little brother, the entire castles talking about it. Fathers in a rage; you'd do well to keep away from him for the time being."

He scowled at her, finding the older girls amusement annoying under the circumstances. 

"Like I have much choice in the matter? I'm not allowed in to see him for quite some time. He won't even let me in to see Quatre. Something about this is wrong. Father never treats a prisoner like this, not even those who deserve to be imprisoned."

Catherine nodded, bright auburn curls bobbing slightly. "It does seem rather out of character for him. Quatre may not be human, but father won't even put a bear on display, no matter how hard the court wants it and an elf is closer to a human than a bear. It just doesn't make a lot of sense even of father is prone to outbursts of his temper."

The room sunk again into silence as all five youths tried to figure out the problem they now found themselves in. They could always go with Wufei's plan, but it would be a last resort. They did not want to involve the other elves if they could help. It would turn out a lot better if they could have Quatre willingly released.

"We'll have to wait and see what happens for now," Trowa told everyone. "We can't do much right now, not until we get in to see either father or Quatre."

"I guess you're right," Duo sighed. "I still kinda wanna break the poor guy out, but I guess the punishment if we got caught is not a situation I look forward to."

With that, the "meeting" seemed to end and, slowly, everyone began to leave the prince's suite. First Wufei, then Duo and Heero and finally Catherine.

His sister stopped as she was about to leave out the door she'd come by. "I hope you realize what you've gotten yourself into. Not just with father, but with the elf." 

She continued on her way, leaving Trowa to wonder at the same thing. What exactly had he gotten himself in? 

TBC…

Shade: I skipped the part with King Triton 'cause I didn't feel like developing his character (yes, I am a very lazy teenager) and I wanted to get on with the story. I have this whole part written up, but it won't come for a couple chapters yet. I'll try to have the next part up either after Christmas or New Years, but my internet's on the fritz. This holiday is gonna be GREAT! No school for two weeks! Heaven….


End file.
